This invention relates to a rolling piston type compressor, and more particularly to improvements in a sealing structure of a thrust bearing disposed at one end of a rotary shaft involved in such a compressor.
Conventional rolling piston type compressors have adopted the needle bearing as the thrust bearing for the rotary shaft known as bearing both high speed operation thereof and high loads imposed thereon. However the needle bearing includes a plurality of needles having clearances therebetween through which an external gas or gases leaks or leak. This has resulted in one of the great causes for which rolling piston type compressors much decrease in performance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rolling piston type compressor including means for preventing an external gas or gases from entering a needle bearing involved.